the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 February 2019
23:57-21 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 23:58-46 Hey Jack and Annabeth! o/ 00:01-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:02-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:04-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:05-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:11-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:12-55 Hey. 00:12-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:13-00 What 00:13-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:13-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:15-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:16-37 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:16-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:19-21 Hmph. 00:19-21 Let's have a discussion. 00:20-11 Tell me, Dippy, who was Edward Snowden? 00:20-18 A hero. 00:20-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:20-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:20-37 A hero, eh? 00:20-48 Yes. 00:21-02 I am a hero too 00:21-05 I don't have much of an opinion on him, myself. 00:22-09 Snowden was a big baddie (if i said he was a hero US gov probs would assassinate me) 00:24-26 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:24-52 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Contributions/C.Syde65 Fascinating. 00:25-05 How? 00:25-31 Because you're on Wikipedia too....... 00:25-59 I noticed that the first mention of the word "Trumpet" does not link to the said article page. So I've fixed that. 00:26-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:26-18 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic :) 00:26-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:27-11 :) 00:28-06 Gay 00:38-47 Welcome, Syde BOT. 00:38-52 Farewell fanticbot 00:38-55 i love u fanticbot 00:39-10 what omg 00:42-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:42-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:42-56 said what omg 00:43-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:47-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:47-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:47-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:47-47 Huh 00:47-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:48-14 Kk 00:52-32 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 00:53-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:53-45 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 00:53-54 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 00:54-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:54-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:54-56 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 00:54-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:55-04 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 00:55-23 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 00:55-41 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:56-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:56-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:00-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:00-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:01-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:01-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:01-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:01-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:01-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:02-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:02-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:02-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:02-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:02-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:02-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:09-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:09-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:12-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:12-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:12-52 Laughable. 01:13-01 And what is? 01:13-05 Other than TG's weeb icon. 01:13-12 :C 01:14-08 I joined RPC and could still see my message from 4 PM. 01:14-46 sad 01:14-55 sugarboy, the movie 01:14-55 based on a game 01:14-55 millions of fun millions of booms and pows and million of action 01:15-21 sugarboy: the movie 01:15-21 coming in february 15 01:16-59 That RPC shit died. 01:21-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:21-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:25-34 True 01:25-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:25-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:26-29 TDL is filled with weebs 01:27-50 No. 01:28-18 No. 01:28-32 No. 01:29-31 TG is a weeb, Dippy is a weeb, SF is a weeb, 01:29-58 CS65 is one. 01:30-06 Nope. 01:30-14 Yep. 01:30-17 You love them anime girls. 01:30-21 To the point where it's weird. 01:30-31 ^ 01:30-34 I still remember that gif you sent in DM...... 01:30-43 That h..... 01:31-13 That fsh one? 01:31-35 Show me in PM immediately..... 01:32-13 Ye, SF. 01:34-09 Same. 01:34-15 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:34-17 o/ 01:34-26 \o 01:34-38 Sure. 01:34-41 I will not be showing anyone this shit. 01:34-51 Welcome, Qst. 01:35-24 https://media.giphy.com/media/PK5CQPd6rCF3y/giphy.gif 01:35-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:35-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:37-41 -_- 01:37-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:38-12 Good. 01:41-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:41-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:42-01 Hmph, fine. 01:44-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:45-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:45-37 Hehehe 01:49-06 Lavertus is madly in love with himself 01:49-15 So is TG. 01:49-23 And Korra. 01:49-36 Huh? 01:50-02 Theory: 01:50-13 I'm not omg 01:50-14 We bring Applemasterexpert here and make him admin. 01:50-27 Sure 01:50-39 He'd have to go through several user rights requests though. 01:50-45 lol. 01:50-46 Great idea, Extremely Strong Support 01:50-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:50-53 Poor, poor CS65. 01:51-23 One as mighty as Applemaster doesn't need URRs. 01:51-26 He just gets admin. 01:51-55 Akumi should just get admin too 01:52-05 Everyone needs URRs. It's in the rules. 01:52-19 What the hell is URR? 01:52-23 User Right Requests? 01:53-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:53-15 Yes. 01:53-17 URR = United Russian Republics 01:53-23 I still wonder why you sent that DM many months ago, CS. 01:53-34 Applemaster for dictator 2019 01:53-47 Symbolism, tkf 01:54-36 Anime gif girl 1 = tkf 01:54-51 Anime gif girl 2 = c.s 01:55-09 Everyone needs URRs. It's in the rules. 01:55-15 Girl 2 does the ___ing btw...... 01:55-28 wow 01:55-33 We know your plan c_s .... 01:55-34 Yo, what the actual fuck, man. 01:55-59 ^ 01:56-03 okay i couldnt help but laugh at that 01:56-07 Yea wtf syde.... 01:56-13 Me too, TG...... 01:56-23 What did you laugh at, TG! 01:56-30 ~ SaraParkA.R.M.Y has joined the chat ~ 01:56-31 What WtP said omg 01:56-40 I thought it was Girl 1? 01:56-41 Welcome, SaraParkA.R.M.Y. 01:56-47 What DM? 01:56-51 Welcome, SaraParkA.R.M.Y. 01:56-52 My DM! 01:57-05 I don't know what you're talking about. 01:57-14 :) 01:57-20 Ping him with the link to it. 01:57-23 ;) c._ 01:57-24 Do you know how to do that? 01:58-28 Huh. 01:58-32 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 01:59-33 �� 02:00-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-25 ~ SaraParkA.R.M.Y has left the chat ~ 02:02-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:02-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:02-20 Huh 02:02-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:03-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:04-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:04-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:05-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:06-21 Speak!!! 02:07-03 WilliamToPaul.. 02:07-22 TheKorraFanatic... 02:14-18 \o 02:14-35 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:18-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:18-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:18-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-56 I just watched 02:21-56 Probably the weirdest and creepiest and most confusing shit ever 02:22-46 http://prntscr.com/mj01dm 02:22-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:22-54 And what was it, TG? 02:23-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:23-13 I'll just link it in DM 02:23-21 I don't think I can even explain that 02:23-48 i DID not PM you this time dont lie about my weird Dms 02:24-32 Oof. 02:25-00 Memes i link in PM arent weird or creepy either 02:25-16 Oh sh what 02:25-33 it wasnt from u omg 02:26-44 Prop. 02:32-34 My shoulder hurts 02:32-55 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/481590087772143616/543980556116033537/unknown.png 02:32-56 Brb oooh 02:33-07 someone play tic tac toe with me or i will add a yell bomb to this chat 02:33-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:34-11 No, fuk yu. 02:34-31 !remove EarthlingnAkumi 02:34-40 omg 02:35-18 !remove TheKorraFanatic 02:35-33 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:35-44 s!remove kebab 02:35-48 !remove ur mum 02:36-13 !remove yell bomb 02:37-58 !remove everyone 02:38-15 !remove The Demon's Light Wiki 02:38-34 !remove powered by Wikia 02:38-51 !remove Donald Trump from the Whitehouse 02:38-57 iTG swore on ESB. 02:39-01 :O 02:39-08 It was in PM 02:39-09 right 02:39-15 so it doesnt count 02:39-16 right 02:39-25 It counts. >:) 02:39-31 How!! :C 02:39-35 It doesn't count, ye. 02:39-36 !remove TG's swear 02:39-40 But I expect Forest to bitch about it still. 02:39-45 :o 02:39-48 Me too 02:39-48 02:39-58 !remove Forest 02:40-34 I love how that random guy headed in and made a group PM with everyone, including the bot. 02:41-16 lol. 02:43-45 Just why does Devon5432 create a page, publish it, 02:43-54 And then edit it again to add the categories? 02:43-58 He does it all the fucken time. 02:44-39 small s i do that sometimes 02:45-01 https://jackninja5.wikia.com/wiki/Boulder?oldid=6635 Tutorial of how to create a page by Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls. Add categories. 02:45-31 But he does it every single time, every day. 02:45-37 IK. 02:45-54 How he manages to create several pages every fucking day, I have no idea. 02:51-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:51-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:53-15 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 02:53-23 Well, let's hope this time my 3 hours don't go to wast 02:53-27 *waste 02:54-30 3 hours of what? 02:55-24 long story short: 02:55-48 I fucked up a celebration when I was only halfway through writing it, took me 3 hours straight, and then I lost it all. 02:55-59 Sooo I have to do it all over again lol 02:56-16 Good. 02:56-45 sGood is the worst response you could have when someone spent 3 hours on something major to celebrate one of the biggest things in their life followed by failure 02:57-08 Wonderful. 02:57-25 oh well 02:57-35 I mean at least my MCCW profile looks better than ever, right? 02:57-51 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 02:57-54 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:57-57 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 02:57-58 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:58-10 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 02:58-17 Korra is a sadist. 02:58-23 Sad 02:58-29 I don't make that many pages each day usually, because I prefer quality edits over quantity ones. And I prefer to make the first edit of each page I create a quality edit. 02:58-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:58-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:59-20 In fact sometimes I save unfinished pages to sandboxes. 03:00-03 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 03:00-09 Wow. 03:00-12 You use a Sandbox for what it's for. 03:01-49 Project:Sandbox 03:01-57 Or 03:02-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:02-09 Special:MyPage/Sandbox 03:02-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:02-19 \o 03:02-37 o/ 03:02-48 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 03:02-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:03-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:03-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:25-44 . 03:30-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:30-42 Wtf 03:31-26 THiS is horrid 03:31-32 I am leaving this 03:32-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:35-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:36-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:36-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:38-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:55-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:55-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:57-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:59-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:08-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:09-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:25-08 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 04:25-20 Dead by eb. 10th 04:25-24 *Feb. 04:25-51 Welcome, Chase McFly. 04:26-14 Greetings. :) 04:29-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:30-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:30-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:31-49 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:32-03 wow I can't believe I've been trying to write the same thing for 10 minutes now 04:32-06 it isn't even that long 04:32-10 stfu formatting lol 04:34-00 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 04:48-14 So. 04:50-55 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:51-02 o/ 04:51-04 So. 04:52-53 So, 04:53-00 x LOVES x. 04:53-28 I rememba those days. 04:53-29 SO, 04:53-34 Qst LOVES Candy. 04:54-11 Candy adter LOVES. 04:54-14 Hmph 04:54-26 Huh? 04:56-24 Said huh? 04:56-26 Tell ME? 04:57-51 South LOVES Ferry. 04:58-27 Im my Sims game I just replaced a park with a hospital. 04:58-40 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 04:58-47 Just tell me.. 04:58-49 korra DM about the dangerous of liberalism 04:58-55 Nope. 04:59-03 Sure, A.s. 04:59-05 Just tell me, CMF. 04:59-11 Twas nothing. 04:59-16 Mere repition and a hmph! 05:00-27 What did it mean then.. 05:00-35 That is what it meant! :) 05:00-57 Just tell me. 05:01-09 I just did tell you, hmph. 05:01-43 Just do it. 05:03-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:03-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:04-24 Come. 05:04-25 Tell TKF. 05:04-29 Nope. 05:04-41 So, 05:04-48 Chase McFly LOVES not telling TKF. 05:04-52 :) 05:06-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 05:07-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:07-19 Oh 05:07-37 Hi Mess. 05:07-37 McFly.... 05:07-48 i am Bob 05:07-53 NOT moh 05:07-55 And hi Bob. 05:09-29 Qst, talk. 05:09-36 Lol. 05:10-24 Qst is a godlike figure 05:10-38 He rarely speaks, 05:10-43 korra knows a secret about Q 05:10-44 But when he does, 05:10-59 He steams a good meme 05:11-11 lol. 05:11-33 Truth. 05:12-14 (blobcatangry) 05:12-16 I just created a page on a wiki that I had forgotten to create long ago, lol. 05:12-22 Good 05:12-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:14-24 \o 05:14-29 \o 05:14-32 What page, CS65. 05:14-36 Hmph. 05:14-45 I was afk this whole time, sure. 05:14-50 Sure. 05:15-10 https://csydes.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Songs_by_The_Sisters_of_Mercy 05:15-34 The template dated from ages ago. But somehow I forgot to make the page. 05:16-05 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:19-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 05:19-56 Disgraceful 05:20-19 C.S making rando articles as expected.... 05:21-02 They aren't random articles. 05:21-13 They are articles related to my personal interests. 05:22-14 Which is rando :) 05:22-19 korra 05:22-24 why do you keep typing on discord 05:22-29 and not sending anything 05:22-36 C.S wiki as rando as MW... 05:23-01 Because it allows for different subjects. Much like Wikipedia does. 05:23-24 lemons and limes, C.S.... 05:23-34 I haven't typed, AS. 05:23-47 whale then 05:24-04 https://csydes.wikia.com/wiki/Deluxe_Administrators 05:24-06 Reply to that man's DM immediately 05:24-49 Communist.Syde prop as expected, tkf 05:25-39 Logo for C.S wiki be a fidget spinner 05:25-59 C.S is one of the lads 05:26-00 A gear actually. 05:26-15 Always thought that was a fidget spinner myself. 05:26-39 Not surprised. 05:27-23 C.S can make us laugh and cry 05:27-35 cept he not a fam guy... 05:29-24 I tapped on a C.S article named "Musical instruments" 05:29-46 it took me to a Fandom article about Fandomanime 05:29-53 Anyone rememba Admin Mentors? 05:29-56 Anime* 05:29-59 I do. 05:30-16 Fandom colonized the word "anime" 05:30-23 Tf Fandom 05:30-23 It's still around on non-EN communities. 05:30-25 I remember them existing when looking at the special page before the group was removed. That's literally it. 05:31-41 "10 Anime To Watch This Valentine's Day" 05:31-47 /me sobs 05:32-23 remembe 05:32-25 r 05:32-28 song of the day contributors 05:32-51 No.... 05:33-05 /me sobs again 05:33-08 Basically everything that existed since the creation of C.Syde's Wiki is on those pages. 05:33-14 Rememba when admins could block emails. 05:33-28 EVERYTHING? 05:33-29 The ability is mostly dead. 05:33-59 C.S has a page about my jacket.... 05:34-00 For some reason, it's still listed as an administrator right. Even though only Staff, VSTF, and Helpers can block it. 05:34-01 And ye, Alex. 05:34-30 Link, Bobby? 05:34-35 Where's the page? 05:34-47 I remember when i made a page called "Bob's pants" on MW Bo 05:34-52 good times 05:35-00 Would fit well on ESB. 05:35-00 ignore the "bo" 05:35-04 true 05:35-09 Don't forget w:c:spongebob:SpongeBob's bed. 05:35-14 Iirc, there is a pants article too. 05:35-14 ^ 05:35-18 Lmfao 05:35-22 laughing irl 05:36-48 https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/SpongeBob's_pants 05:36-48 Yep, here it is. 05:37-06 Its like a creepy stalker wiki 05:37-39 Why do they have a page about a young man's trousers 05:37-51 Aww! SpongeBob loves his pants! :D 05:37-52 As ESB admin, Alex must explain. 05:37-59 Brb brubs 05:38-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 05:38-57 explain what 05:39-14 >Why do they have a page about a young man's trousers 05:39-24 because it's a recurring object in sb 05:39-28 that sometimes is a plot point 05:39-30 It is pants...... 05:39-35 as seen in spongebob roundpants and spongebob longpants 05:39-46 It's still pants! 05:39-59 it's a plot point 05:40-08 (blobcatangery) 05:40-16 u salty